The Crusade
The Crusade was an epic-scale battle of the Jaonu War, and leading into the Second Titanic War, between the Mykarians and Daa fleets. Combatants Forces were evenly matched in this battle, beginning as a smaller conflict, around a tenth the size of the end result, but accumulating due to the massive scale of the battle. The Daa side had around 150 million ships, accumulating to 1.9 billion after casualties, while the Mykarians had 240 million ships, accumulating to 1.5 billion after the casualties. Initial Combat As the Crusade was initially a rather small battle, it was not noted as a top priority in either Daa or Mykarian databases. It consisted of the 76th and 325th Mykarian Conquests, facing off against the 357th Daa Rear Intergalactic Fleet. Beginning in mid-(.024), the battle had low casualties due to the massive spreading of the ships, nearly over thirty light-years. It consisted of mainly small skirmishes, which had varying attackers, and varying victors. In response to this, the Daa reinforced their fleet with the 95th Intergalactic Fleet, or 645 million ships, while the Mykarians reinforced their lines with the 34th High Antaran Conquest, or a billion ships, both in order to stop the tomfoolery which was currently going on. The Main Conflict With a total of more than three quarters of a billion ships on either side, the battle came to a much tighter and deadly scenario. Casualties rose by at least six hundred percent on either side, causing the battle to be finally recognised as a higher priority. At this point, it became known as the Crusade. With their forces depleting quickly, the Mykarians sent in the 1st and 7th High Antaran Conquests, another two billion ships. The Daa responded with the 1st and 8th Venerable Fleets, numbering 1875 million ships after the battles of the Invasion of Imperius, both having their Emperors at hand. However, the coming of these fleets hailed a massive stalemate which would last for several months. Stalemate With the numbers lowering from the main clash, the Mykarian and Daa fleets mainly held back their forces in an attempt to save much of their ships and try to create enough force to destroy the enemy. Casualties were only at 30% of the main conflict at this time, leading some to believe that there may have been peace negotiations in volved. This stalemate lasted for a total of seven months before any important things happened. Divine Intervention As the Daa and Mykarian fleets finally had enough time to prepare a massive attack, they began to launch several hundred million ships, casualties rising massively and sharply. The height of this battle was the facing off of the Daa Most Venerable Gigaship The Emperor's Fury, which contained the Daa Emperor at that time, with a retinue of several million ships, facing off against the Mykarian Megaship The Might of Mattias, which contained the Mykarian Emperor at the same time. However, as a verbose argument sparked between the two rulers, they were whisked away from an external force, which is currently known as The First, for their Trials and to enact in the jury of Maeve's Trial at the end of the Second Titanic War. Category:Events Category:Battles